Left Behind
by karma anika
Summary: Bella comes back from a holiday with her friend to find all the Cullens gone. With the house burnt to the ground.
1. Intro

**DICLAIMER- I don't own twilight but Mia is mine!**

* * *

~_Intro~_

Bella POV

I was out in Canada with my friend Mia, when they left. I had been married to Edward for twelve weeks and been a vampire for eleven. I was driving back to Forks when I heard the news on the radio 'A massive fire has just been put out in Forks there is no clue to whether anyone has survived.' Charlie. I raced back to Forks breaking the speed limit several times over. I had just turned into the road that leads to Charlie's house expecting to see flames, ash and fire engines everywhere. There was nothing. I ran to the house and opened the door. "Dad, dad are you alright." I shrieked as I ran into the lounge. "I'm fine Bells what's wrong?" he answered with a puzzled and concerned look on his face. "The fire. Here. On the news. I thought it was the house." I said now very confused. "No everything is fine here; it was probably on of those old huts." He claimed

"Well I'd best get back to the house. Edward will want to see me." I said as I walked back to my car. As I drove towards the manor I passed Jessica, we had patched up our friendship after school, although I think inviting her to the wedding helped. "Oh how is Edward? Is everyone alright? How did you get out?" She gabled rapidly. "The house, your house it was on fire. Didn't you know?"

"What! Look sorry Jess I've got to go." With that I got back in my car and shot off to the manor. Pulling in at drive a police officer stopped me. "Sorry miss but no one's allowed in, it's too dangerous." He explained like he'd repeated the same lines over and over again. "I'm sorry but I've got to go in that's my house." I said trying to resist the urge to at the very least break his hand. "I afraid you can't come in but we will notify you as soon as possible." He said as he tried to stop me going in.

"Fine" as soon as I was out of his sight I ran round to the garden. I went into the house. I wandered round the house, fairly slow for me, but still fast enough so the humans couldn't see me. As I walked round I called their names. There was no reply. I went from room to room I even went to our cottage. No one. They had left me behind.

* * *

Hi I hoped you all liked it and I will try to update soo:)

Please please review :)


	2. New friends new talents

**Massive apology to everyone the website wouldn't let me post any new updates so I 'am now going to try to update every day for awhile :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any charaters apart for the ones I created **

* * *

Bella POV

Even though I had a new ultra quick vampire mind I still couldn't process what had happened. They had left me, he had left me. Edward, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett. I would even be glad to see Rose. For weeks I just stayed in the cottage hunting whenever I needed to. After a month of moping around I pulled myself together. I picked up a shoulder bag and shoved some personal items in there. First I put Wuthering heights in then a small camera that Charlie gave me, my MP3 player with headphones and a picture of me and the rest of the Cullens. I took on final look at the cottage. I'm not sure where I went I wandered round the forest. It was two months later when I met them. I had just finished hunting when I found them. I had followed the scent of blood and there they were. A boy and a girl. Both looked round 18 but they were vampires. The girl had straight midnight black hair flowing down to her waist, she also had yellow hawk like eyes that seemed to have a hint of indigo in them. The boy had brown almost black short and slightly scruffy hair and also had yellow eyes but not quite so fierce. I was shocked I had never even comprehended the idea of other vegetarian vampires outside the Denali coven and the Cullens. The girl ran over to me. "Hello there, how are you, I'm Maya Ocean and this is my brother Tristan." She reeled all this off so quickly I was struggling to keep up.

"Hi I'm Bella Cull Swan" I said as her brother came over.

"Hello we are just passing through do you want to join us?" He asked me.

"Sure I would love too." I answered as we walked off. As we travelled together I learnt about their history. They had been changed into vampires when they were 18 and supported each other since. They have been vampires for 100 years. Maya had a mate once called Thomas, but he had been killed by another vampire, she couldn't help, as the vampires accomplice had taken Tristan, and she had gone to find him. She got her revenge though. They served her for 60 years then she killed them. Both of them had 'talents'. Maya can control the weather and make anyone do what she wants; Tristan can completely wipe anyone's memory. I found that I also had a new power, as well as my shield. I could burn any vampire I wanted to. It was like I could start a fire in them and control it at will. Maya said it was because Edward left me, and that she had also gained her power to make anyone serve her, after Thomas had been killed. We travelled together from then on but we never called ourselves a coven. We were just friends.

Edward POV

They had come for us we always knew they would. They set fire to the house. Tried to catch us and drag us out to be killed. We ran. Scattering. I ran and ran through the forest I paused and tried to calm down. I had no clue as to where the others were. Safe. I hoped. Just as I was thinking this another thought struck me. Bella!

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and please review (I need the surpport)**


	3. Moving on

**I know this is a really short chapter but I will try to write the new chapter as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Bella's POV

After awhile I stopped thinking about the Cullens. I came to the conclusion they were dead. For months after they left I was so sad Tristan tried to comfort me, but it was Maya who I found helped me more. I tried to console myself with the knowledge that Edward hadn't left me again. Though I couldn't stop thinking that I could have done something if I had just been there with him. I tried to distract myself hunting with Tristan, attempting our own Olympics, even shopping with Maya; and although I did get a nice deep burgundy dress for myself. I felt sad thought that was exactly the kind of thing me and Alice would have done. I knew I should move on, and I felt that I did but I still couldn't bring myself to take off my wedding ring.

Edward POV

I was in Canada looking for Bella when I saw her. My mate. She had glossy brown hair and yellow eyes that sparkled with laughter and mischief. Her clothes were simple yet stylish. Bella was merely a poor imitation of her. As I thought this she ran over to me. "Hello my name's Mia what's yours?" she asked. Mia. Bella's friend. As bad as it looked I could not regret meeting this angel. "My name's … Robert." I answered after a moment's deliberation. "Robert's a nice name. You don't know anyone called Edward Cullen do you? only you look like him. He's my friend Bella's mate I've never met him though." She asked this with such a trusting expression on her beautiful face. I wanted to tell her the whole truth then everything; but I couldn't if I did I risked losing this precious gem standing before me, and I couldn't do that. "No I've never met him." I answered still gazing in awe at her. I had only spent two blissful months with her when she suggested the inevitable. "Edward I was thinking that I should see Bella soon and you should come as well. I know she'd been thrilled to know I've found my mate." She's in Canada now actually.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! :)**


	4. Mia's mate

**Sorry this one is short as well (I'm not that good at writing long chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

* * *

Bella POV

I was hunting when they found us. I first became aware of their presence when I noticed Tristan's back stiffen. Then suddenly he leaped in front of me and called to his sister. Mia came out of the trees first, but I gathered from Tristan's body language there was another vampire hidden in the trees. "Hi Bella who is he. Where are the Cullens?" as she asked me with a puzzled look on her face. Tristan glanced round Maya had arrived. "The Cullens are dead Mia." I answered. Maya now moved from her position next to Tristan to my side. "I'm so sorry Bella. I just came to introduce my mate Robert I had no idea. Robert." Mia called out his name and the vampire that had stayed in the woods moved into the clearing next to Mia. Edward. I felt like someone had punched me. I would have collapsed onto the floor if Maya hadn't been there to support me. "You, you bastard you left me again. You swore you wouldn't. I thought you were dead! I haven't even been able to take off you stupid wedding ring." With this last sentence I yanked my ring off and hurled it at him. He caught it easily. "There you can have it seeing as it means so much to you." Then to my utter amazement Maya ran over to him and slapped him, right across the face. "Do you even care that she has been devastated by this, that at one point she wouldn't even hunt because she felt so bad about not being there for you." She screamed at him. He didn't try stop her. He just stood there while she ranted at him. It took me a moment to realise that I had thrown my mental shield up around Tristan and Maya as well as me. Then as soon as Maya stood back next to me, Alice and Rosalie ran into the clearing, with Jasper and Emmett just behind. Rosalie ran over to me. Maya tried to stop her but I told her it was fine. "I'm so sorry Bella. I know I've never been nice to you, but no one deserves this." She then stormed off and started yelling at Edward with Emmett closely following her. Mia just stood there frozen to the spot, while she heard all the insults and accusations flying. She had been so happy before, now her face was just a mask of horror and pain. She tried to walk over to me but Tristan and Maya stopped her. "No don't worry let her through." I said "I need to hear what she has to say." They stepped slightly to the side to let her through.

"Bella I'm so sorry I had no idea I swear. I can't leave him though he's still my mate and I know he has been awful. I know I have no right to ask this but can we still be friends?" She asked this with such a pleading expression I felt bound to forgive her. It wasn't her fault after all. "Don't worry it's not you fault. I would be glad if we could keep in touch." I smiled at her. She thanked me and raced off to Edward, and together they disappeared back into the forest.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. A fresh start

**Hey sorry this is so late but my grandad died and I have joined a dozen new clubs since. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any characters apart from Mia, Maya and Tristan**

* * *

Edward POV

We found them in a small clearing. Mia ran straight out of the woods, towards Bella. I glanced through the trees. Bella was standing there but someone else was standing protectively in front of her. I grabbed his name out his head. Tristan Ocean. He had a talent as well something about people's memory. He was debating whether to use it or not. I focused on Mia and Bella. "Hi Bella who is he? Where are the Cullens?" I heard Mia ask her. No. Why did she have to ask her! Wait who was that. Another vampire came into view. She went and stood next to Tristan he was her… brother. "The Cullens are dead Mia." What Bella thought we were dead! I couldn't believe it. I'd spent months searching for her, and she just thought we were dead. I hear Mia apologise and then she called me forward. Time for some fireworks I thought as I stepped forward. I stood next to Mia and watched as the drama unfolded. Bella nearly collapsed. I felt awful. She may not be my mate anymore but I still had feelings for her. Her friend was supporting her. I tried to hear their thoughts but I couldn't hear anything. Bella. She had thrown her shield up around them as well. I checked to see if Mia was protected. No. Still I don't suppose she considered me a threat to her. Bella screamed and shouted. I let it wash over me until she threw her ring at me. I caught it reflexively. It was only when I glanced at what she had hurled at me, that I realised it was her ring. The ring I gave her six months ago, when I'd promised to love her forever. I felt hollow. With that one action she had made me feel so small, so insignificant. Tristan's sister… Maya ran over to me, and slapped me across my face. I barely felt it, I felt like I was just looking down on everyone. Seeing the chaos and hurt below me. I caused this I thought, it's my fault. Then as if to make things even worse Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett ran into the clearing. I heard what they were thinking. Alice and surprisingly Rosalie's thoughts were mainly about Bella, however Jasper and Emmett's rested more on me.

'_Oh my god I should have seen this I should her warned her.' Alice._

'_I wish I was kinder to her poor thing tossed aside like that.' Rosalie._

'_Edward! Do you have any idea how much pain you have caused her!' Jasper._

'_How could you do that to my little sister Edward? How?' Emmett._

I tried to block them out but it was no good. They were too loud and insistent that I should know exactly what I thought of them. Maya had stopped screaming at me, and had gone back over to Bella, just before the others had arrived. I checked Mia to make sure she was okay, while Rosalie comforted Bella. I was just going to go and tell Mia that it might be a good idea to go. When Rosalie stormed over to me, with Emmett closely behind, probably to protect her from me, I thought resentfully, and she started having a go at me too. I just kept looking at Mia. She went over to talk to Bella, but Maya and Tristan. I nearly growled it was so unfair on her, it wasn't her fault, but Bella spoke to them, and they let her pass. They talked to each other for a little while, both of them looked like they would be crying, if that was possible. Mia ran back to me. Rosalie glared at me and nodded stiffly to Mia then went back to Bella. Mia walked up to me and looked me in the eye, which was quite impressive as she's smaller than me. "We are going to have to talk." She said. I nodded and we ran back out of the clearing, and I took one last long look at what I had lost.

Bella's POV

I watched till they had vanished and I collapsed. I curled up on the ground tearless sobs racking my body. Maya, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Tristan all tried to comfort me, while Jasper calmed me down. When I had calmed down enough, Alice and Rosalie took me to the place they had been staying since the fire. It was incredible; it was an old stone barn that had been converted into a house. It had four bedrooms, a smallish kitchen, fair sized lounge and bathroom. Everyone stayed in the room I was given that night. They all tried to act normal like it was just one of the many nights I'd spent with them as a vampire. We had Alice's I-Pod playing and we all played cards together. None of us talked about Edward or Mia. When the morning came, Tristan said he needed to go hunting. Emmett and Jasper offered to go with him. Once they'd gone Rosalie started talking to Maya about her life and how she met me. I barely listened all I could think of were my memories of Edward. Seeing him for the first time, then slowly uncovering his secret. In the meadow with him. Falling asleep in his arms every night. Him leaving me, then coming back like nothing was ever wrong. When he asked me to marry him. Getting married, being turned into a vampire by him. I skipped the part where he left me again. I just replayed my memories of him over and over again. We spent 3 months at that house while I recovered. Tristan had gone out and bought a karaoke machine for us to use. Me and Alice sang a duet and then Rosalie did a solo. I got a few texts for Mia saying that they were staying in Alaska and that I could come and visit anytime I wanted. I always declined, it was too soon, and I wanted to be able to have some dignity, when I next saw him.

* * *

**Hope you like it :)**


	6. Kidnapped

Sorry this is so short but the next thing kinda needs to have its own chapter and I was going to write and post it tonight but I'm actually close to just falling asleep at my desk so it probably wouldn't be a very good chapter but I will try and post it over the weekend

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight but I do own Mia and any other random vampires I come up with**

* * *

Bella's POV

It's been fifty years since that day. The rest of the Cullen's left after a month, they offered to let me stay with them and become part of their coven. I declined, it would have brought back too many memories. So I joined the Ocean coven, shortly after I also found out that I was Tristan's mate, I did sort of suspect it but I was too hurt by Edward's betrayal to really recognise what I was feeling. Maya has found a companion called Alex his mate was killed aswell, but neither of them wanted to be alone for eternity, and they understand each other perfectly. He has a physical shield that works basically like mine. We visit the Cullens (minus Edward of course) every five to ten years. I've also seen Mia twice she seems happy, and I'm beginning to think she's better for Edward than I was; she'll stand up to him more, and speak up for herself. I'am worried about her though I haven't seen her for forty years and she hasn't texted me for a month, while we normally text every week. Still maybe she's just busy at the moment, I heard that they were moving again, she'll probably just be busy with making last minuet adjustments to the place, yet at the back of my mind I knew this was wrong it wouldn't have taken her this long she would have texted me.

Me and Tristan we coming back from hunting when I got it. The text that would destroy the calm peaceful life we had built for ourselves. I opened my cell phone to find a text from an unknown number. _Come quickly Mia is in trouble she's in a old shack in the woods near our old home – Edward_. I stopped and froze just reading the same impossible words over and over again. Tristan walked over to me "Bella, Bella what is it?" he shock me gently, I looked up at him.

"We have to go now" I said as I put my cell phone in my pocket. I left a short message for Maya and Alex, and then we ran. We reached the edge of the clearing, in the centre there was a old and previously abandoned house. I started forward for the house when I heard a thump behind me. Tristan. I whirled round but there was no one, I was about to follow the scent when a vampire knocked me down to the ground. That was weird I hadn't heard him coming. Then a second vampire stood in front of me, he had dyed green hair so I couldn't ell what the original colour was, his eyes were bright red, clearly he had been recently changed. Then he put a hand on my cheek I went to pull away but the other vampire held me there, as his hand touched me I could feel my energy draining out of me and into him. Then everything went black.


	7. Gloating

**Okay technically it's Monday but it's not quite one in the morning yet and I did mean to post this on Sunday but I thought that this should just be one chapter instead of splitting it into two. So please forgive me about the delay.**

**Disclaimer: Well other than Tristan, Mia, Adam, Cedric and the plot I own nothing, but it is fun to mess around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella POV

I slowly opened my eyes, I felt slightly refreshed but still this was such a weird feeling I'd been asleep or unconscious that doesn't happen to vampires. "Bella" I turned my head, it was Edward he was bound in the chains next to me. I growled at him, and tried to move, but I couldn't. I was too… tired. This wasn't right what happened, and then James arrived. He laughed at my confused expression. "Adam come in here and bring your brother." Smirking at me while he waited for them to get here. The elder one seemed to be fifteen, while the other only thirteen. James grinned, "Would you like me to introduce you, this is Cedric, he can make himself undetectable." The boy he pointed out was the youngest, of the two. "Then there is Adam." He gestured to the eldest, he was the one who drained my energy, I hissed at him, he would pay for making me so vulnerable. James ignored me and continued his smug speech. "As you've worked out he can drain energy and…" I didn't let him finish, I'd had enough, so I set him on fire. Edward started sniggering at James shrieking on the floor, the other two vampires seemed to be in shock. Sadly it didn't last. "Adam use you power!" James shouted. He snapped out of his trance, and focused on James. This was not looking good, Edward stopped laughing and stared waiting. We didn't have to wait long, James stopped screaming and got up off the floor. I was shocked this had never happened before. James came over too me and smashed my head into the floor, it didn't hurt but he broke my concentration, and Adam relaxed. "Well Bella I hope you enjoyed that if you had let me finish you would have found out using your power would have been pointless, though you did surprise me, Adam doesn't just drain you energy, he can drain energy from your power when you use it as well, making it as you saw totally useless. He can also give energy to other vampires." He then turned to Adam "Drain her energy till she's barely conscious and can't try that again." Adam walked over and placed his hand on my cheek again, till I had to fight to keep my eyes open. This was so not going as planned. "How are you still alive? we killed you" Edward whispered. James laughed "You think I was really so stupid as to actually meet her there. Of course not, I knew you'd find her and try to kill me. So I sent someone in my place. You know I'm a hunter, and it's so much easier to hunt if your prey already thinks your dead. Naturally I knew you'd change her, and if I hadn't killed her by then, I'd let her live and just kill one of your coven in exchange; but that was before, before you killed Victoria, now you are both going to die for that." He snarled glaring at us. "How? I read her thoughts she thought you were dead." James just grinned "It really wasn't that hard, I let her think that so she could project how she thought then when she came to kill you, by the time I informed her of what really happened she had already started her plan. She was going to kill you and bring Bella back to me, so she could know that you failed her. You were so smug and arrogant you never thought to look deeper into her mind, you just heard what you wanted to. Then it went wrong you killed her, the army was nearly destroyed, and the Volturi were coming, I had to leave."

"You thought she'd survive, that her ability would protect her." Edward said.

"Yes!" He hissed "I heard about your wedding, you know, Bella's transformation and the fire." He smiled. "That cheered me up, I wish I'd thought of it."

"Wait" I said "That wasn't you."

"Hmm no that wasn't me, that had a more Italian theme." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Still enough about the past, how should I make you suffer." He paused "Ahh Cedric get the female prisoner." Mia! I hurriedly tried to think what could I do, nothing, James had kept Adam, and I didn't think I had enough energy to try burning him again anyway. I glanced at Edward, he seemed to be trying to break out of his chains, nice try but James would hear if he managed to get out. Then Mia was brought in.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it. I had endangered everyone's life though my own arrogance. First by not even killing the right vampire, then by not looking deeper into Victoria's mind, and now I've dragged Mia into it, and Bella and her mate. If James wasn't already dead he'd be killing himself laughing at me. I have to say I was surprised at the Volturi burning the house, that wasn't like them, they did public executions, I knew that though personal experience, also if they did intend to kill us why didn't they bring Demetri to track us after, whoever planned it must have been very inexperienced at planning. Or maybe James was lying, or it could be another coven in Italy. All this was running through my head until James asked for the female prisoner to be brought in. Mia. No this was my fault she shouldn't pay for my mistakes. I frantically started trying to break out of my chains if I could just unlock them, without James knowing I could attack him, and maybe distract him enough to let Mia and hopefully Bella escape. However looking over at Bella I didn't think she'd be able to escape. Still I had to try, but that was before I saw Mia, and I knew there was no way she would be able to walk on her own much less run.

Bella POV

She looked terrible. Her eyes were completely black, and lent on Cedric, like she didn't have any energy. That's when I knew there was no way any of us were going to get out. I dreaded to think what had and would happen to Tristan. Cedric threw her on the floor, I glared at him, how dare he treat my friend like that. Edward was also glaring and growled at him, as he walked back to James and Adam James stepped forward again. "Well now lets see you're her best friend and you are her mate." He grinned evilly as he pointed to each of us in turn. "What a good starting place. Kill her." He turned to the brothers, as they walked forward and lunged at Mia.

"NOOO!" Edward and I screamed. I didn't have enough energy but I was not going to let Mia die, this time I focused my power on Cedric and James. I figured that Adam would have to stop and protect his brother and James, and that was if he could protect both of them. Edward dropped the subtle approach to escaping and started tearing and pulling at the chains. I was right Adam could only protect one, as they both fell to the ground Adam stopped attacking Mia and focused on his brother. Unfortunately I couldn't stop attacking Cedric as then Adam would start protecting James, and Cedric would continue to attack Mia or break my concentration. If I could hold on for another minuet James would die, but my energy levels were fading and I knew I couldn't keep it up for much longer. I gave a final push of energy and the flames roared higher round James, but I'd over done it and blacked out for the second time in as many days.

Edward POV

When Cedric threw Mia on the floor, I was furious I glared at him and growled, I was glad to see him back off with an edge of fear on his face. Then James stepped forward and I knew that something bad was going to happen. I tried to hear his thoughts, but he kept blocking me and I was too tired to try harder. Then he told them to kill Mia! I saw red I started yanking, pulling my chains, tried to get out so I could protect her. I saw Cedric and James drop to the floor, covered in flames Adam stopped and protected his brother. I looked over at Bella for a second and saw her concentrating on them both. In that moment I was so glad she was here, and that she was so selfless, she knew that she would be even weaker and even less able to protect Tristan when his time undoubtedly came, but he she was trying to protect Mia. I knew it wasn't out of love for me but I was still immensely grateful. However I could see that Bella wouldn't last much longer keeping the to of them covered in flames and with Adam draining some of the energy from her via her power, added on top of the fact that her energy levels were already dangerously low. I knew I needed to get out and help her but I couldn't break the chains. I had no idea what they were made of but it was impossible, and then just when James was about to die Bella collapsed. The fires stopped instantly, James was pretty badly wounded but her would live and Cedric and his brother were fine. Adam went over to James, probably to give him energy to heal while Cedric went back to Mia. With one last cry I tried to break out of the chains, and while I did manage to snap on link my other hand, and legs were still trapped. Adam came over to me and drained more of my energy, and went back over to give it to James. So I could only sit and watch as Mia burned.


	8. Flames

**Well this is the next chapter sorry it took awhile but I wasn't really sure what to write for this chapter. So this is what I came up with I know it's short but I've posted the next chapter too hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the the characters excepting those I invented etc etc.**

* * *

Bella POV

I guessed a day or two had passed by the time I came back round. Except this time I had one of the worst headaches of my life/existence. It reminded me of the time I got drunk on vodka at a party, just to see what it was like, and woke up with a horrible hangover, only to find I was on the sofa in my house, where for a joke, Emmett had opened all the windows, and was mowing to lawn just outside, with my dad's petrol lawn mower, which was unbearably loud without a hangover. I groaned, and tried to move so I could rub my head. As I did so I glanced over at Edward. He just sat there, staring at nothing. He looked… empty. Like me when he left. Only this time we both knew she wouldn't come back. "Edward what happened while I was unconscious?" I asked gently, like I was trying to comfort a wounded animal.

"They burned her as I watched, I was too weak! Adam had stolen just enough so I wasn't unconscious, like you, but he didn't leave me enough to move. Then after she burned, they picked James up and carried him out of the room." He paused. "I can still hear her screaming." He spoke with no expression, like seeing Mia burned had just removed any emotion he had. "Look you should escape try and save Tristan." I whispered to him. "Please".

"Why." His cold, uncaring, dead answer, pushed me over the edge. My best friend had just died, and my mate was trapped in here somewhere about to face the same fate, after James had finished doing heaven knows what to him. While he didn't even have the decency to sound like he cared. "I tell you why. Because you owe me. You broke my heart twice! when you left me. I was practically comatose twice because of you! We wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't been so arrogant. I was perfectly happy never seeing you again, but no because of you I have to be chained and stuck in the same room as you, while my true mate is being tortured by a sadistic vampire! So you are going to break out of those chains and rescue him, or I swear to God, I will use whatever energy I have left, to burn you straight back to hell!" I spat the last sentence out at him with as much venom as I could muster. My threat seemed to finally stir him and he started to try and break the chains again. I sighed and rested my head back against the wall. I'd done all I could. I knew I wasn't getting out, but at least Edward would save Tristan, I might even be able to keep James occupied while they escape. A smile flickered across my face, while I slowly drifted unconscious, as I thought that how with my last act, I might save my mate.

Edward POV

I idly watched as Bella slowly came round. She looked so much like Mia it hurt. I quickly glanced away. Pain that was all I had left. It seemed to be karma almost, after I left Bella so many times, the fates or whoever had taken Mia away from me. A girl who could be her twin. As I considered the cruel irony of this, Bella started to talk. I didn't really listen, I still heard though, she wanted me to escape and save Tristan. Huh I almost sighed why did she think I'd be able to. I was almost as useless as her right now. She finally stopped, and I sensed she wanted me to reply. So I said the question that had been going round and round my head since she died. "Why?". Well that got a reaction out of her. She barely whispered as she ranted at me. I half expected James or one of his minions to burst in and she what was happening. I let it all just wash over me, till she threatened to burn me. That's when I looked at her. She looked like an avenging Goddess, her amber eyes seemed to have small flames dancing in them as she glared at me. I cringed. Even though I knew it was part of her ability, an interesting side effect, probably only happened when she was just managing to stop herself burning someone. Carlisle would find it interesting. No I couldn't see those flames again, I just couldn't. Though maybe that would be easier, if I died here with Mia, be at peace finally. Then again Bella was right I would go to hell, and be separated from Mia forever. Eternally see the flames that killed her. No I'd try to redeem myself. I'd save Bella's mate and if I could then Bella too. Afterward when they were both safe, I'd leave maybe go live in a cave in the ocean, survive on fish, I nearly smiled at that. I began to try and break the chains again. James had Cedric repair the one I had managed to break. He did have to call his brother into drain my energy, after I punched him though. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella slump against the wall unconscious again, with the ghost of a smile on her mouth. Sighing I shook my head. She probably thought she's saved him. With me as her only hope, that was a joke. I turned back to the chains, and continued with my efforts.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :)**


	9. The rescue attempt

**Here's the second chapter as promised I know this is short too but I was trying to create suspense. Do let me know if it worked or not. I'll try and write some of the next chapter tonight but I'm not sure if I'll finish it or when it will be posted.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own no characters excepting those I created who by now you should know so I don't have to bother listing them. Hopefully. **

* * *

Bella POV

When I woke up again, I felt pretty close to my old vampire self. My headache had gone too, clearly Adam hadn't leeched anymore of my energy. My sprits were further lifted when I saw that Edward had managed to get both his hands free and was working on his legs. "Have they come in here recently?" I whispered. Edward looked at me and shook his head. "No they came in once when you'd just fallen unconscious again but they didn't seem to suspect much." He whispered back. I nodded.

"Who was it?"

"Cedric I think his brother's still busy with James. You must have done some serious damage." He smiled grimly. I grinned back. "Good"

"You look like you've got most of your energy back try and get out of your chains we'll have a better chance with two of us." I agreed and we set to work.

By nightfall I'd managed to free my hands and only had one leg to go, while Edward who had managed to free himself earlier, was stealthily pacing the room keeping watch. With on last heave I managed to break the last link. I was finally free. I felt like I'd just finished turning into a vampire again full of energy. The urge to just back flip across the room was almost irresistible. However I needed to save my mate. After a near silent discussion we decided to try and find a phone and call the Cullens and Maya to see if they could help us. I knew Maya would come, but I wasn't sure about the Cullens, they had no ties to Tristan; and I didn't know if once they heard Edward could escape they wouldn't just give up trying to get to us and help; but Edward assured me they'd come. Even so I insisted on calling Maya first, Tristan was her brother after all. Once we'd agreed on a plan. We started to creep towards the door. When Cedric walked in. From his reaction you could tell he wasn't expecting us to be out of our chains, let alone walking around. As he opened his mouth to call out, we pounced. Edward held him down while I burned him, thankfully I could adjust the flames so only Cedric was burning while Edward was safe. Though it had taken a while to master that technique, forty-five years of hard training to be precise, I had never been more thankful for it than now. I didn't realise at first what Edward wanted to do when he told me to lower the intensity of the flames. However it didn't take long for me to work it out, Edward wanted to torture him for information. I was only thinking of giving him a relatively short death. Like Mia's. "Edward no this is wrong." I said "Bella he deserves it. He killed Mia, and he's probably been torturing Tristan. We have to."

"It's not right, Edward I know we have to kill him but I refuse to drag out his death."

"Bella if we don't know exactly who's here and where, we are going to waste valuable time trying to find Tristan. Or worse get recaptured when we bump into James and Adam. Now lower the strength." He nearly shouted at me. I reluctantly agreed but I couldn't bear watching him suffer. I was so glad when Edward told me to stop. "Now Cedric we want to know where your brother and James are and where Tristan is. We also want to know the layout of this entire house. If you don't tell us anything Bella here will burn you slowly and painfully." Edward whispered. I silently begged that he'd just tell us so I wouldn't have to cause him that much pain. Grudgingly he told us that Tristan was held in the basement, and that James and Adam were somewhere else, and that they'd be back once James finished healing. Edward then nodded at me to kill him, so I made the flames as strong as I could. It was over in a minuet. I stared at the ashes for a little, then walked out the door towards the basement. As we walked down the steps, I saw Tristan chained to the wall, looking completely dead. I gave a small scream and hurtled over to him, and stared yanking on the chains, yelling at Edward to help. Tristan looked awful, if he were human I was sure he'd be dead. Glancing over to Edward, I saw he'd frozen, and was staring at the top of the stairs. "Well what are you two doing here?"

* * *

**:)**


	10. Unexpected

**Okay so probably earlier than expected the next chapter! Which was typed to keep me from worrying about the maths test, I have tomorrow well technically today, which I forgot to revise for anyway hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight only the characters I made up**

* * *

Edward POV

As soon as Bella saw Tristan she started to panic, yelling at me to help her. Unwillingly I walked over and began trying to break the chains. I looked at Bella. She seemed to be trying to free him, while at the same time trying to wake him up, and make sure he was still alive. By pure chance I glanced at the stairs. That's when I saw him, standing there watching us silently. At that moment I knew that our escape attempt had just gone very, very wrong. As he slowly stalked down the steps towards us wearing his evil sadistic smirk, which I'm sure he'd had copyrighted by now. Bella still hadn't noticed she was so intent on freeing him. I meanwhile had frozen. We were all dead. Not only had we escaped but we'd killed Cedric, and we were trying to free Tristan. Bella had noticed my frozen state, and was turning round to see what I was staring at. Then he spoke, and I swear no seven words had ever sounded so threatening.

Bella POV

I knew who it was even before I finished turning round. I mean really who else could it be. James. Adam strangely wasn't there, maybe he was looking for his brother. Good luck there all he'd find is a pile of ashes. As James walked over to us, I knew we weren't escaping this time. I would have cried if I could, despite everything I did Tristan would still die, because of me. I looked at Edward, expecting to see the same despair reflected in his face, but instead he winked at me! What? Why would he wink. "So you planned all this, our escape, us trying to free Tristan, you return at just the right moment." Edward stated. James just looked gleeful. "Yes finally you get it. Leaving you both in that room, and just dragging him in, then killing him while you watched. Shortly having you follow him. Well it just wouldn't be fun would it. So I left with Adam, and told Cedric to wait till you'd freed yourselves and then to go in and tell you the coast was clear you just had to go into the basement. It was so pitifully easy, and so much more satisfying." He now had one of the smuggest grins I'd ever seen on his face.

"So you thought Cedric wouldn't die, that we'd spare him, for the information he gave us." Edward said.

"Oh no I knew you'd kill him and torture him for the information, but he's easily replaceable. He had no real talent I wanted. Yes him being able to be undetectable was mildly useful; but what if he wanted to follow me, no it's was better you killed him."

"He was collateral damage then. A mere pawn in your grand scheme, to be disposed of when you saw fit." Edward said. I was beginning to wonder why he kept going on about Cedric, apparently James was thinking the same thing. "Yes why do you keep talking about Cedric, he didn't matter." He questioned.

"Oh I think you'll find he does matter quite a lot." Edward replied grinning.

"and why is that?" James asked now beginning to look slightly worried.

"Because his brother is standing right outside that door and has just heard every single word you said." Edward smirked at him. It all happened very quickly after that. Adam charged in shouting and swearing at James, while I watched amazed maybe we wouldn't all die here after all. Edward just watched smirking at the sudden change of events. Adam had just torn James's head off when I finally came back to my senses. "No Adam wait. Stop just stop." I yelled running over to where Adam was trying to tear his limbs off. "Why he as good as murdered my brother, kidnapped you and your mate and killed your best friend. Manipulated all of us, why should he live." He screamed at me. "Because your not the only one who wants to kill him. Knock him unconscious or something, help me get Tristan out then he can stand trial. I don't want to see someone else murdered here." I replied calmly, honestly I was all for killing him myself; but I knew Maya would make my life unbearable for the next hundred years or so, if I denied her the chance to help kill the vampire that tortured her brother. So I forced myself to go back to Tristan and try and free him again. I didn't look back to see what Adam was doing, I just hoped he'd stopped killing James. Edward was still stood there smirking, but I didn't care. I hadn't realised till I yelled at him when he refused to help Tristan how angry I was at him. I heard Adam walk up next to me. "Umm here's the key thought it might help." He muttered, and reached over to Tristan I almost stopped him but then I saw he was giving him his energy back. "Thank you, and Adam I'm sorry for the part I played in your brothers death." He looked up at me shocked.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about your friend, and what I did to you, and your mate."

"I forgive you." Just then Tristan started to come round.

"Bella are you okay did they hurt you?" He asked, though I was more worried about him, his eyes were still light but he'd obviously been through a lot of pain. "I'm fine." I replied, and filled him in on what happened. When I'd finished I had to stop him from going after James himself. I managed to persuade him not to though when I reminded him what his sister would do to him. After we were all out in the clearing I phoned Maya and Alex, while Edward phoned the Cullens. James was going on trial.

* * *

**Well I hope it wasn't too predictable. Not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I'll try and start writing something tomorrow or today depending on which timezone you live in. :)**


End file.
